


Uncle Osamu

by anettefabre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, inspired by a fanart, osamu best uncle, sakuatsu being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anettefabre/pseuds/anettefabre
Summary: Today he’s going to meet a tiny human being.His brother Atsumu’s daughter.His niece.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Uncle Osamu

For the first time in his life, Osamu was nervous. He sat in the living room of Atsumu’s house and drummed his fingers on his thighs. His back is unbelievably straight, and he’s looking serious, as if he’s waiting to answer an important test.

Well, this right here is a critical test, more critical than his entrance exam to college or his last Nationals match in high school or opening his store on the first day.

Today he’s going to meet a tiny human being.

His brother Atsumu’s daughter.

His niece.

It’s not like he hasn’t met babies and kids before. Hundreds of kids come by his shop every single day, from sleeping babies on their mothers’ backs or on strollers to hungry elementary school demons who chow through the shop’s signature mayo tuna onigiri. But this is different. This baby is a part of his family now.

_ He remembers the time that Atsumu said he and his boyfriend, Kiyoomi, are planning to adopt a child. He spat out his beer in front of Atsumu’s face with Kiyoomi dodging it perfectly. _

_ “Jeez, what the fuck, dude!” Atsumu yelled, disgusted. A pack of wet wipes appeared on the table, presumably from Kiyoomi’s pockets. Atsumu grabbed a couple of wet wipes to wipe his face and neck and the table and offered some to Osamu to wipe his own. _

_ After they’re both dry, Osamu asked, “What did you say?” _

_ Atsumu rolled his eyes. “I said, we are going to adopt a baby.” _

_ The older twin said it so casually as if he’s telling him he’s going to buy a new suit. “Are you for fucking real? How can you even adopt a baby?” Osamu fired of his questions and looked at the two as if they’re aliens. He simply can’t wrap his head around that his twin brother is actually thinking about taking care of a tiny human. “This is a joke, right?” _

_ Atsumu was about to reach out and flick Osamu on the forehead but Kiyoomi stopped him. “No this is not a joke, Osamu. This is real. We already sent our application to the adoption agency, and we’re waiting for results.” Kiyoomi answered. _

_ “We also signed up for those infant care classes,” Atsumu added. _

_ Osamu couldn’t believe it. This is all too much information for him. “Woah, you guys are really serious,” the pair nodded. He sighed. When Atsumu invited Osamu for dinner at his place, he was expecting a normal dinner with him thirdwheeling. He wasn’t expecting that they’d throw this bombshell on him. _

_ “I mean, it would take a while for us to be even chosen at this point. There’s a long line at the adoption agency. But we figured now’s the perfect time to apply.” Atsumu shrugged. _

_ They were in their mid-twenties. Atsumu and Kiyoomi are flourishing volleyball players and Olympians at that. Osamu is in the middle of planning his business expansion. They’re at their prime. Osamu remembers the fight that he had with Atsumu during the second year when Osamu told him that he’s going to quit volleyball after high school. Osamu knew that his twin would go pro since they were kids, but obviously, his brother is always thinking way ahead of him. Atsumu has thought of his future. A future with Kiyoomi. A future with his own family. He’s happy and at the same a bit sad. _

_ “Hey, don’t go tearing up in front of me, you crybaby,” Atsumu kicked his shin and smirked. “You’re thinking I’m leaving you behind.” _

_ “Fuck you,” Osamu frowned, flashing him the bird. “You live the life the way you want to. I’m going to live the way I want to. If you want to start a family, then I guess you have my blessing or whatever.” _

_ “Thank you, Osamu. That means a lot to us.” Kiyoomi smiled a bit. Silence fell on the three of them. Osamu met his brother’s eyes and quickly looked away. Even as adults, they still refuse to express their brotherly love to one another through words. But that doesn’t mean they don’t share that love through actions. Atsumu stood up to get two sake cups and large bottle of expensive looking sake. He opened it and poured sake for each of them. Atsumu raised his sake cup towards Osamu and Osamu did the same. They drank at the same time. Osamu poured sake for both of them after that until Kiyoomi had to pry the expensive bottle from both of them.  _

Osamu heard a door gently closing and soft footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see Atsumu carrying a bundle of white. Kiyoomi is right behind him. Osamu’s eyes followed that bundle of white until his brother sat down beside him. His heart stopped when he saw her. She’s wearing a cute pale yellow onesie with a frilled neckline. She had curly hair and the prettiest eyes. Her cheeks and limbs so soft and chubby.

“Samu, meet Hanako,” Atsumu had the biggest smile on his face. He looked like he could use two more days of sleep but that didn’t matter to him. “Hanako-chan, meet Uncle Samu.”

Hanako’s eyes darted from her father to Osamu. She looked at him with so much curiosity, and then she flashed him a toothless smile. Osamu choked back a sob. “She’s so perfect,” he whispered. Hanako giggled and reached out her hands toward him.

Atsumu gently transferred Hanako to his brother. Osamu held her as if she was made of glass. She kicked her feet on his thighs and gargled away happily. The two parents looked at them both with the softest smiles.

So Osamu spent the whole day getting to know Hanako and challenging her to choose which twin she liked better, much to Kiyoomi’s dismay. As night fell that night, Osamu watched as his brother put Hanako to sleep and figured it was also time for him to go.

“Hanako had a lot of fun today. Thanks for coming, Osamu.” Kiyoomi stood by the genkan as Osamu put on his jacket and his shoes.

“I had fun too. She’s an angel,” Osamu chuckled. “Like her uncle.”

Atsumu punched him in the arm in annoyance and he punched him back. “You wish,” the older stuck his tongue out.

They said their goodbyes and Osamu left. When Osamu arrived home that night, he stayed up late and texted Atsumu:

Hey

Hang in there.

I know this is hard.

But you’ll get the hang of it pretty easily.

A few minutes later, Atsumu replied:

Thanks.


End file.
